


Tremble and Throb

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Series, Warnings are at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PWP oneshots written based off of requests sent to my NSFW blog, the beginning of each chapter/oneshot has warnings and a summary.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strap on

**Author's Note:**

> this request was: trans boy komahina, hinata fucking komaeda with a vibrator or strap on
> 
> no warnings other than bad writing skills and lots of fluff

“Is this good?”

Komaeda’s eyes are wide and curious as he tightens the strap around Hinata’s hips. Hinata feels his face immediately burn—every movement of the fabric against his skin reminds him of what he wants and what he doesn’t have.

All he can say is a quick “yes” and Komaeda smiles, moving his hand from Hinata’s hips to cup his face. “Is it good for you too?” he asks slowly. At the same time, Komaeda falls onto his back on the bed and hooks his legs over Hinata’s shoulders. It takes all of Hinata’s willpower not to look down at the part between Komaeda’s legs, which he _knows_ is warm and soaked already.

Komaeda makes a strangled moan, deep in his throat, when Hinata puts his hand on his thigh and spreads his leg wider. “I’m good,” he whispers. “I’m ready.”

Swallowing, Hinata grabs the remote with his other hand and the thing—his dick—turns on. It vibrates against his crotch faintly, just enough to make his body twitch but nothing more. Then, slowly and steadily, he pushes into Komaeda, closing his eyes. He imagines how it would feel if he did it properly. How tight and nice he would be…

“Ah,” Komaeda gasps and bucks his hips. Hinata watches in awe as his dick goes further into Komaeda, practically disappearing, and he briefly wonders just how far inside Komaeda he can get. Would it feel good for Komaeda as well if he went in deeper? He thrusts his hips and Komaeda cries out. It certainly sounds like it. “Ahh–!”

He holds onto Komaeda’s thighs, stalling his thrusts every few moments to groan at the sensation of the vibration. Komaeda looks so beautiful and Hinata’s body feels so good, he feels delirious. Briefly, he thinks Komaeda may be in pain as he goes faster, until he lets out a soft, pleased sigh, his eyes closing. Hinata tries hard to think of what it’s supposed to feel like, but he can’t.

Licking his lips, he pauses for a moment and climbs further onto the bed, closer to Komaeda. The other boy blinks up at him, waiting. Using his index finger, Hinata rubs against Komaeda’s clit. It’s foreign to him, to touch anyone like this, in this place, but he relishes every whimper and sob that Komaeda lets out.

Then, he ghosts his other finger over Komaeda’s opening. Just the edge. He can’t push it in with his dick still inside him, but he can at least feel it. How soft the skin is and how slick his finger gets is enough; Hinata moans and begins to thrust again, watching Komaeda get red and wetter with every thrust.

“F—Fuck,” he moans out. “Komaeda—”

“Faster,” Komaeda begs, and Hinata obliges as best as he can, moving his hips against Komaeda’s, going deeper, deeper inside of him until Komaeda is writhing underneath him. Dazed from the vibrations and Komaeda’s noises, he catches a glimpse of Komaeda’s face, flushed and pretty. He’s so, so gorgeous, Hinata wants to remember this moment forever. He knows Komaeda’s squeezing down on him even if he can’t feel it by the way his thighs tense and he himself whimpers, knowing he won’t be able to last.

He grabs Komaeda and pulls his back off the bed, hugging him close as he feels Komaeda bounce on his cock. Hinata’s wearing his shirt but he can feel Komaeda’s chest against him.

He pushes up Komaeda’s bra and palms at his breasts, brushing a thumb over one of the nipples, pressing their lips together in one last sloppy, dirty kiss, and he knows how hot Komaeda must be feeling right now because of how loud he is –

Hinata buries his face against Komaeda’s shoulder and bites down, giving one last thrust before his hips slow down. After quivering for a few moments, his hands gripping Hinata’s arms tightly, Komaeda slumps against him, panting.

“G-Good?” Hinata asks, his chest still heaving from his orgasm. He quickly grabs the remote and turns off the vibrating part of the dick.

Komaeda rolls off of him. He looks down at himself, legs spread, and laughs. Hinata’s gaze follows his and he feels his face immediately heat up and just how utterly _wet_ Komaeda is. “It was good,” Komaeda says fondly, crawling back towards him. “You’re… good.”

“Mm.” Hinata smiles and kisses him, his eyes crinkling. He feels like he’s on cloud nine. “Let’s do it again,” he blurts out.

“That thing doesn’t have a very long battery,” Komaeda answers apprehensively.

Feeling oddly courageous, Hinata undoes the straps and takes off the dick. He feels a bit too naked now but he focuses on Komaeda—it’s all for him, he reminds himself, and he loves Komaeda more than any silly insecurities he may have. “I don’t need it,” he says as he grabs onto Komaeda’s ass and pulls him up so his crotch is in front of Hinata’s face.

He spends a leisurely hour seeing how far his tongue can go inside Komaeda, every moment passing with him in awe of how beautiful Komaeda is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm so im finally getting around to filling all those requests i got in like... november 2013! this fic has 9 chapters because i have 9 requests to fulfill but if i get anymore, ill add another chapter. you can request by sending me an ask to my [nsfw blog](http://fuckedkomaeda.tumblr.com), i wont write anything thats in the turn offs section in my [about](http://fuckedkomaeda.tumblr.com/about)! but other than that its all fair game and ill write pretty much whatever.
> 
> i have some kamukoma requests as well so when the time comes ill be adding the appropriate ship and character name(s) in the description thing
> 
> this one was for anon and im SO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE IT I HAD SUCH A BAD WRITERS BLOCK PLEASE FORGIVE ME


	2. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this request was: kamukura and komaeda having sex while hinata watches
> 
> combined with one of the many (many) requests for toys
> 
> no warnings other than voyeurism i suppose

Hinata doesn’t pay much attention to Komaeda and Kamukura when they sneak off. After months, he’s adjusted to their antics. He’s _had_ to, after finding them kissing behind what Hinata thought was a locked door. It still makes him upset, and maybe a bit angry, when he sees them, but he would never say that to Komaeda’s face. Kamukura’s, perhaps, if he was angry enough.

He doesn’t pay much attention when Kamukura walks into their room, tie and hair askew, to grab something from his drawer. This is also relatively normal. Hinata doesn’t turn around to see what he grabs – he’s almost afraid to know what they do when they’re alone. Maybe Kamukura is teaching Komaeda to summon Satan. That would be suitable.

Hinata is sitting at his deck, pencil tapping against his temple as he tries to figure out what the numbers he’s staring at mean, when he hears _it_.

A moan.

And then another, and another, and another.

It’s disgusting, he thinks, that they’d do something like that knowing he’s right in the room beside them. Or, maybe they’re doing it because of that reason alone. _That’s_ an option Hinata doesn’t want to think about. Annoyed, he pushes his chair back and stands up, going out into the hallway to knock on the guest bedroom door.

The moans are still flooding in through the cracks, louder and louder at each moment. Some are Kamukura’s, most seem to be Komaeda’s, but he doesn’t want to hear either of them. When he gets no answer, he twists the doorknob and opens the door, just enough to be able to see inside.

His vision is a bit blurry (Why? They’re just having sex, he tells himself – they’re dating, it’s normal!) and he leans against the door, balancing himself. Peeking over again, he stares at them, biting down on his lip to stop himself from saying anything.

Kamukura has Komaeda pressed up against the wall, and Hinata can just barely see his face. His cheeks are redder than Hinata’s ever seen them – actually, he’s only seen Komaeda blush a few times and even then only slightly – his hair tousled and matted against his cheeks. His lips are slick and red, and Hinata spots a small cut on his lower lip. Kamukura must say something funny, because those pretty lips go into a smile, and he laughs.

This is the perfect time to interrupt, he knows, when they’re not completely out of it. But he hears a sharp gasp from Komaeda and he can’t look away or seem to open his mouth to speak. The words get caught in his throat and all he can do is stare as he watches Kamukura strip Komaeda of his pants.

Komaeda’s legs are long and smooth. It’s enough to make Hinata’s pants feel a bit tighter, and more than enough for him to want to slap himself. He’s pathetic, getting hard over something like Komaeda’s legs. But they are exceptionally nice, and Kamukura must think so too, by the way he props them up around his hips.

Hinata catches the first glimpse of Kamukura’s face when he looks down at Komaeda’s lower half, one hand petting his thigh and the other going to hold his face. They both stop moving for a moment to kiss, slow and gentle, and it’s strangely intimate. Hinata feels like he’s watching something inappropriate. Not because of what they’re doing, but because of how affectionate they are. It’s definitely a side of Kamukura he’s never seen.

That trail of thought is broken when Kamukura rests his head on Komaeda’s shoulder and begins kissing his collarbone. They’re both fairly quiet and only the small noise of his lips touching Komaeda’s skin in the air. Kamukura’s voice is careful and low, and he speaks louder than before. “I want you.”

Komaeda shudders, snaking an arm around Kamukura’s neck and pulling him closer. He speaks against Kamukura’s lips, his eyes slipping shut. “Me too,” he says. “I… I want you too.”

It occurs to Hinata that he’s a mere five steps away from them. If Komaeda even looked up at the door, he would spot Hinata’s hair; if he took a step too far, Kamukura would hear; if he dared to make a noise, they would both notice. He wants to do all those things but he holds it in, in awe of them. He wants to see where this is going. From curiosity, and also selfishness. His pants were protesting against his crotch and with all the silence he could muster, he unzips them.

When Hinata looks back up at them, Komaeda is a trembling mess in Kamukura’s arms. He sees Kamukura’s arm moving and he wonders if his hand is stroking him or fingering him. Stroking him, it looks like, from how Komaeda shifts around anxiously against the wall. Komaeda lets out small, breathy whines and airy gasps, his lips sliding against Kamukura’s neck, his shoulder, and his lips. He has the most desperate look on his face Hinata’s ever seen and it sends a rush of heat to his own cock, which is already beginning to get hard from just watching them.

Now, _now_ is when Kamukura starts fingering him. Hinata is almost positive, by the way Komaeda puts a hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut. He watches as Komaeda sinks down on Kamukura’s fingers and Hinata strains his neck, trying to get a better view. “Can you take it?” Kamukura asks, pumping two of his fingers deep inside Komaeda. He sounds relatively calm, but Hinata notices a touch of something that’s not there usually. Interest or… affection. He’s not sure.

“Yes,” Komaeda mumbles, his voice being cut off by his own moans. “Of course.”

And then, Kamukura does something completely unexpected. He lets go of Komaeda and lets him lean against the wall and – Holy shit, he’s turning around – and their eyes meet and Kamukura only squints at him. Hinata stares back, not even breathing. Hinata knows when Kamukura is annoyed – his lips go thin and he sneers – and Kamukura is _definitely_ annoyed at that moment.

But instead of getting into a fight, Kamukura turns to the nearby table and picks a wrapped object up off of it. He goes back to Komaeda and helps him back up, pressing a small kiss against his cheek and unwrapping the object. Hinata almost groans when he sees it, because he knows what it is.

He shoves his hand into his boxers when Kamukura pours lube onto the toy. It’s shaped like a dick, obviously, but it’s longer and thicker than any one Hinata’s seen in real life. He teases the head of his cock when Kamukura drops the empty pack of lube onto the ground and presses the toy against Komaeda’s ass. And, finally, he puts his hand around himself when Kamukura pushes it inside, moaning.

He takes a quick glance at their faces to see if either of them heard, but Komaeda is clearly too focused on the toy inside of him to hear. It goes further and further inside until only one third of it is still showing; Hinata wonders how it would feel to be that deep inside of him. To have Komaeda writhing underneath him and moaning his name…

That thought in particular makes his hand move faster and he instantly feels guilty. But it feels so, so good, and he has to hold onto the doorway to steady himself. Spurred on by Komaeda’s constant whimpers, he grips himself tighter.

“What does it feel like?” Kamukura asks. Hinata strains to hear Komaeda’s answer, not wanting to miss a word.

Komaeda winces and hides his face on Kamukura’s shoulder momentarily. Even the tips of his fingers, raking down Kamukura’s back, are trembling. After a few seconds, he lifts his head and moans out, “G-Good. It—it feels good.”

Kamukura moves the toy faster, his other hand travelling to Komaeda’s ass. “Is that it…? I’m disappointed.”

“No—” Komaeda shakes his head, his eyes wide and teary. “It’s big.” He kisses Kamukura. “I-It’s hot.” He runs his fingers through Kamukura’s hair, sighing. “And I –”

“Do you like it?” Kamukura slams the toy into him, hard.

“Ah—No, I love it—” He’s cut off by Kamukura kneading his ass, in time with the thrusts of the toy. Hinata rests his head against his arm and almost sobs, the heat in his abdomen so fierce he could cry.

Komaeda rides the toy wildly, pulling himself up and down as best as he can while he’s pushed against the wall. He tugs at Kamukura’s shirt tightly, keeping him as close as possible. Hinata imagines what he would do if he was there – brush his fingers over Komaeda’s nipples and nip at his neck, maybe – or tug his head back to give him a sloppy, wet kiss. His mind is racing and he knows he’s close, his legs beginning to shake with how powerful his need is.

He holds his breath when Komaeda orgasms, his cum sputtering all over his stomach and Kamukura’s hand. Hinata’s orgasm rips through him like a tidal wave, and he explodes all over himself, shame and embarrassment immediately flooding through him. He’s body is hot and sweaty and frankly, he feels gross when he wipes it off on his pants and zips them up.

Hinata looks back up at them to see Kamukura wiping Komaeda with a tissue, and then himself. Kamukura came already, Hinata realizes. Just from watching Komaeda, like him. But it’s different, because Hinata shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t have seen that. He’ll never be able to look Komaeda in the face again after seeing that wanton expression of his.

“I love you,” Komaeda whispers against Kamukura’s ear, and that’s when Hinata leaves.

Later, Hinata’s back at his table, trying to focus on his homework when Kamukura and Komaeda walk in.

“Did you guys have fun?” Hinata asks, not meeting either of their gazes.

“Yes,” Komaeda replies, sounding chipper, albeit exhausted. “Kamukura-kun helped me with something. Are you almost done, there? It’s been a while…”

Kamukura puts his arm around Komaeda’s waist. “Leave him, he needs to focus.”

“Alright…” Komaeda says. “Good luck, Hinata-kun.”

As they’re leaving, Hinata hears Kamukura scoff, “He’s had a long day.”

Hinata doesn’t look back at them, too busy trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was filthy... really really bad and filthy
> 
> as always send me [requests](http://fuckedkomaeda.tumblr.com/ask) (but read what i [wont write](http://fuckedkomaeda.tumblr.com/about) first) yeah! hope u enjoyd


	3. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this request was: kamukura and hinata dping komaeda
> 
> no warnings except possible ooc characterization lol

Hinata points the camera at Komaeda, grinning. It’s not as bright a smile as earlier, when they were out in the gardens together, but Komaeda knows they're both nervous for what's to come. “Say cheese,” he says.

“That’s silly,” Komaeda replies, slowly taking off his shirt. He’s hyper-aware of the camera on him. Hinata sets it down on the dresser, flicking the ‘off’ switch. “Did you take a picture?”

“No.” Hinata shakes his head and sits down beside him. “I knew you wouldn’t want me to.” He pauses, waiting for Komaeda to speak up. When he doesn’t, Hinata moves closer.

He doesn’t waste time in stripping Komaeda of his clothes, his fingers creeping up Komaeda’s body to hold his jaw in his hand. They kiss slowly at first, but then Hinata shoves his tongue into Komaeda’s mouth and it turns into a sloppy mix of drool and moans. Komaeda’s never been one to say no to a kiss and he takes it all greedily, letting Hinata bite at his lower lip playfully.  

Strong arms wrap around his midsection and Komaeda feels hair brush against his collarbone. He instinctively knows it’s Kamukura, not only because Hinata is on his other side, but because of the long, tumbling hair and the scent of lilacs. Kamukura presses his chest against Komaeda’s back and licks his ear then kisses down his neck, just the way that Komaeda likes it.

Komaeda gasps against Hinata’s lips, his stomach fluttering. “O-Oh.”

Following Kamukura's idea, Hinata’s mouth slides down from his lips to his shoulders. His kisses there are precise and slow, and Komaeda thinks he must be kissing his freckles or something. Komaeda licks his lips, a light flush already on his cheeks (and Hinata’s, he can see). It only gets redder when Kamukura whispers in his ear, “I like you like this.”

Kamukura nudges his arm and Komaeda’s instinctively hands fly to Hinata’s zipper. He tugs off the belt, throwing it aside. Like him, Hinata’s beginning to get hard, and there’s a noticeable bump pressing against his boxers. Komaeda thinks it’s a bit cute, how easily Hinata gets turned on, even if it’s at the expense of his own embarrassment. “Take it out now,” Kamukura commands. Komaeda obeys, pushing down Hinata’s boxers just enough to grasp onto his cock. Hinata moans instantly, pausing his kisses to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“God, Komaeda,” Hinata groans, his hips bucking. “Don’t just keep it there, m-move, or something.” Komaeda does so, moving his hand slowly along Hinata’s shaft, his index finger rubbing against the soft head. Hinata has a nice dick, big and especially thick, and even if Komaeda isn’t very good at oral, he finds himself leaning in. Kamukura moves back, letting him onto his hands and knees.

Komaeda looks up from beneath his eyelashes, asking for permission from Hinata to do something. Anything, really. Hinata only stares back at him, eyes wide like saucers and sweat running down his temple. Komaeda takes that as a yes and darts his tongue out to meet the head of Hinata’s cock, moaning immediately around it.

“He likes it,” Kamukura observes. One of his hands rest on the back of Komaeda’s thigh, right near his ass. Komaeda lets out a throaty whine, not wanting to pull away from Hinata but trying to press himself closer against Kamukura. He can’t do both, though, and he resorts to conveying himself through muffled noises.

Hinata strokes his hair, fingers running through thick locks, trying to pull his mouth further down his cock. Komaeda takes the cue and slides his lips up and down, taking the tip of it into his mouth and sucking hard while hollowing his cheeks. Hinata rewards him with a few nice pats on his head and a loud groan. Kamukura doesn’t move his hand despite Komaeda’s quiet begging, his thumb stroking over Komaeda’s skin but his hand never moving. It drives him wild.

He slips Hinata’s cock down his throat, inch by inch until he’s closing his eyes and breathing through his nose to not choke. Hinata lets out a pleasant sigh and Komaeda knows he’s trying to keep his hips down so he doesn’t choke him; Komaeda will thank him later in a different way. He sucks and licks with it still in his mouth, using his hand as best as he can to stroke the part he can’t take in his mouth. Komaeda moans happily, drool slipping out from the corners of his mouth and his eyes getting teary.

“Y-You should –” Hinata bites out, “Touch him. For me.”

Komaeda makes a noise around Hinata’s cock, confused, until he realizes that the other boy was talking to Kamukura. Kamukura hums, his hand caressing Komaeda’s thigh. He doesn’t answer.

But then, _then,_ finally _,_ he feels Kamukura’s hand move upwards, towards his ass. He palms there momentarily and Komaeda finally pulls back from Hinata, crying out. “A-Ah – Kamukura-kun, please…”

“Hajime, lie down,” Kamukura instructs. Glancing between Komaeda and his own cock, he slowly does so. Kamukura pushes Komaeda on top of him; Hinata’s dick is brushing up against his stomach now. There’s going to be cum all over him by the time they’re finished. He hears the noise of Kamukura’s pants being taken off, and then what he assumes are his boxers. Komaeda’s body is starting to feel warm with want and need and he moves his body against Hinata’s tentatively, looking him straight in the eyes. Hinata looks completely out of it, his handsome face streaked with red and his hair matted against his forehead.

Just as Kamukura’s cock slides in between the cheeks of his ass, Hinata pulls his face up and kisses him passionately, muffling the noises that come desperately out of him. Komaeda relaxes slightly into the kiss. Hinata’s kisses always made him smile, and this one was no exception. “D-Don’t forget to prepare him,” Hinata says.

“I wouldn't forget something so simple,” Kamukura sneers, and then there’s the distinct noise of the lube being opened and spread across his fingers. He pushes one inside Komaeda without warning and Komaeda is practically pushed up against Hinata; he can’t do anything but whine as Kamukura moves his finger in and out, not slowing at all.

Hinata strokes his thumb over Komaeda’s cheek. “Y-You’re really…” Hinata starts. “You’re really beautiful, you know…”

Komaeda opens his mouth to reply that no, he’s not, but Kamukura shoves another finger in him to stop him from speaking. His own cock is starting to hurt from how hard he is, but he doesn’t ask for Hinata to touch him. He wants to cum from being fucked, just from Kamukura’s cock. That’d be nice. Komaeda’s breathing speeds up as Kamukura pushes his fingers further and further inside, the only noise in the room Komaeda’s heavy breathing and the slick sound of lube sliding into him.

He bites his lip in anticipation when Kamukura pulls his fingers out, presumably ready to push himself inside, for real this time. But instead he says, “Hajime.”

“What?” Hinata blinks, voice hoarse.

“You can go inside him first,” Kamukura leans over, brushing Komaeda’s hair with his fingers.

Hinata nods and Komaeda waits patiently, but Kamukura shakes his head and pushes Hinata down by his leg. “Do it from there,” he orders.

Positioning his hips as easily as he can in such an awkward position, Kamukura guides him down slowly onto Hinata’s cock. It hurts a bit at first; it’s been a while since he’s wanted to do anything like this, but the pain ebbs away when Kamukura massages his ass. Hinata is pulsing and hot inside him, and even just sitting there, unmoving, it feels amazing.

“M-Move, now,” Komaeda begs. Hinata obeys within milliseconds, and soon he’s bouncing on Hinata’s cock, his thighs tensed to bring him up and down, up and down. Hinata shifts around constantly until Komaeda suddenly grasps onto Hinata’s shirt, almost ripping the buttons off with how hard his grip is. It feels wonderful, absolutely _riveting_ , and Hinata stays in that spot while Komaeda rides him.

A tingle goes up Komaeda’s spine when he feels something else prod at his entrance. Something else, thick and just as warm as Hinata’s cock. He catches on quickly. “A-Ah, Kamukura-kun – Wha… Ah, What are you…”

Komaeda scrunches his eyes shut while Kamukura presses the head of his cock alongside Hinata’s. It was only two fingers, he hasn’t been fucked in days, he can’t do this, he thinks, but Kamukura presses on. “Oh, fuck,” Hinata moans, almost instantly, when he feels Kamukura slip inside beside him. “A-Are you okay – Komaeda?”

Komaeda shivers, Kamukura’s hips slamming forward and his balls hitting Komaeda’s ass. He can’t answer, his throat feeling dry. The only noises he can make are small, shallow whimpers, his vision blurring. The insides of his ass burn when Kamukura tells Hinata to begin thrusting again – and Kamukura _joins_ him – Komaeda gasps for breath and cries out, “Yes—Yes—” Even though his body is screaming the opposite. The burning begins to subside the more that they hit his prostate, or at least one of them does. Hinata grabs his face with both his hands and slides his tongue over Komaeda’s, pressing just as deep as his cock is going in him with his tongue.

Komaeda is shaking, torn between crying and crying out. He probably looks like a mess, with swollen lips and messy hair. Kamukura isn’t one to speak out loud, but he sounds desperate by the way he moans every time he thrusts into him, and Komaeda feels delirious with that knowledge. Hinata goes at a leisurely pace while Kamukura hammers into him, fucking him with so much intensity that it sends his head spinning.

He’s so full and he can’t even keep his eyes open. “H-Here,” Hinata gasps out, his voice sounding strained. Komaeda feels his boxers being pushed further down his legs and then a hand on his cock. He’s painstakingly hard, and he inadvertently clenches down on both their cocks when he moans, heat flaring in his crotch. He’s so embarrassed, but he loves the feeling of them both thrusting into him, stretching him so wide, because it’s _them_ and he loves them that much.

He doesn’t want to cum before they do, but he can't help it when Hinata brushes his fingers over the top of Komaeda’s cock and squeezes. The pleasure is overwhelming and he’s in so much of it that he can’t even make a sound when he orgasms, all over Hinata’s stomach.

Hinata cums immediately after, digging his fingers into Komaeda’s waist and groaning loudly. He doesn’t even pull out, and it floods Komaeda’s ass; it gets pushed out by Kamukura’s cock and drips down his thighs, tepid and unpleasant. He loves it, at the same time. After a few moments, Kamukura’s thrusts slow and Komaeda feels more cum fill him, until he pulls out. Some of it gets on his ass and back, and Komaeda suddenly feels empty.

He’s exhausted when he collapses against Hinata’s chest, almost completely limp. There’s cum all over him but he’s too tired to grab a towel. His ass is incredibly sore too, and Hinata must sense that, because he grabs it in his hands and massages it gently like Kamukura had earlier. Everything after that is a haze, and he only vaguely senses a towel sliding over him and gathering up all the cum.

Hinata rolls him over so he’s underneath the sheets and tucks him in, snuggling in beside him.

“Would you look at that,” Kamukura grunts from somewhere in the room. “Hajime left the camera on.”

Komaeda laughs nervously, suddenly much more self-conscious of the faces he made earlier. He can’t even bring himself to speak, though, when he’s so comfortable with his face pressed against the pillow.

“Oops,” Hinata says, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i was embarrassed about posting the last one but im REALLY embarrassed about posting this one


	4. Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fluffy/consensual petplay
> 
> no warnings except for the obvious

Komaeda’s still shaking when Hinata pulls back from kissing his body; there’s red marks littered all over his pretty, pale skin. They’re not enough to bruise but definitely enough that they’ll be there the next morning, and Hinata soaks in the image of Komaeda looking dazed and debauched.

“How do you like it?” Hinata asks, hooking one finger under the collar that’s snapped around Komaeda’s neck. It’s tight enough that it doesn’t fall off, but loose enough that he still can breathe well. They had shopped for it together. “It looks nice on you.”

“I like it,” Komaeda replies, his face a perpetual shade of light pink. “Do you?”

“Y-Yeah. I like it.” Hinata pushes Komaeda onto his back and hovers over him, taking a moment to stare at his face for a moment. Komaeda wasn’t particularly handsome, but he was beautiful and much more attractive than Hinata himself. Hinata licks his lips, the fact that he has Komaeda all to himself, all night, making his heart hammer against his rib cage just a bit faster. “Take off my shirt for me.”

Komaeda’s fingers move instantly to Hinata’s shirt, snapping the first button off, then the second, then the third, until it’s slipping off his shoulders. He’s fairly slow, and the suspense sends a shiver up Hinata’s spine, even if the task is something so mundane like taking off his shirt. Hinata’s tie is already off and folded on the other side of the room, although he almost wishes he had it with him because he knows Komaeda likes him wearing it.

“You’re so handsome,” Komaeda coos, planting his hands firmly on Hinata’s chest.

Now Hinata’s the one blushing. He mutters back, “Puppies aren’t supposed to speak like that… even if you are smart, you can’t just go around saying that kind of stuff.”

Komaeda rolls his eyes then laughs. They’re both relatively easily flustered but Komaeda clearly takes more of this to heart than he does. Hinata’s not exactly sure what Komaeda wants him to do – how do you treat the boy you love like an animal? Even if it _is_ a cute animal – so he pats Komaeda’s head. It’s the simplest action he knows.

Komaeda keens instantly, ducking his head and allowing his head to be rubbed. His hair is soft and thick, and especially long, unlike Hinata’s own. He takes a bit of it and grasps it in his palm, tugging Komaeda back up by his hair so their gazes meet. Komaeda only smiles, waiting.

“What do you want to do?” Hinata draws his fingers from Komaeda’s hair to hold the back of his neck, sliding his thumb across the nape.

Looking especially erotic, Komaeda bats his eyelashes. It’s clearly a show, just for Hinata, and against his will, he can’t resist feeling warmer at such a cute expression on Komaeda’s face. “I thought puppies didn’t speak.”

Hinata blinks. “…Right. I guess I get to choose, then.”

He slips two of his fingers into Komaeda’s mouth and the white-haired boy laps at them like they’re delicious, his eyes slipping shut and a moan slipping out from his lips. Hinata stares at him, not even breathing as he listens to Komaeda slurp and cover his fingers in slick drool. “Mmm,” Komaeda gasps as he pulls away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Hinata’s fingers.

Careful not to get all the drool off, he pulls down Komaeda’s boxers and grasps onto Komaeda’s cock. Komaeda opens his mouth to make a noise, something like a high-pitched whine, but Hinata shakes his head. “No talking, remember?” Komaeda’s dick is just as beautiful as the rest of him; a pale, light pink, a bit thinner than his own. Hinata’s fucking _thirsty_ to see Komaeda on the brink of pleasure and he instantly begins to get him off, not wasting any time in his movements.

“Ah—Ah…” Komaeda puts his hand over his mouth to muffle himself but Hinata quickly removes it, wanting to hear every sound. “Ha—Hajime…!”

“Shh,” Hinata shushes his words, his thumb brushing over the heated head of Komaeda’s cock. He leans in to kiss Komaeda’s neck, just below the collar. Komaeda happily tilts his head back; Hinata leaves a red mark there in the sloppy shape of a heart.  “You… like this, right? You really like it… I can see it on your face. It’s cute.” Evidently, Hinata’s not very good at talking during sex, and he ends up spilling out his truthful feelings despite how sappy and cheesy they are. Komaeda struggles to keep up with Hinata’s hand. His hips buck, desperate.

Fuck, Komaeda looks delectable with his eyes half-lidded and his lips swollen. Hinata wants him on his hands and knees, or maybe bent over, he can’t decide. Komaeda whimpers when Hinata removes his hand from his cock and holds onto his waist, contemplating what to do while admiring Komaeda’s delicate features. “Sit.” He tests the waters.

Komaeda scrambles to move into a sitting position, his hands placed neatly on his lap while he waits for further orders. “Good boy…” Hinata smiles adoringly and ruffles his hair. “Hm… beg.”

Komaeda blinks, then brings his hands to his face and says softly, “Hajimeeee…” Komaeda draws out his name. “ _Please_ fuck me.... I want it so bad, _so_ bad, I want to be filled by you and I want to…”

“No, no. Not like that.” Hinata brushes his finger over Komaeda’s cheek. “You can’t speak, remember?”

Pouting, Komaeda stops and leans in closer, presumably trying to get near him without breaking his sitting position. Hinata imagines him with a  fluffy tail and perked ears and feels himself go red instantly with heat; it shouldn’t be hot, but Komaeda’s just as desperate and affectionate as a puppy, and it’s difficult not to imagine him as one when he’s acting like such. “You can move,” he mutters. Komaeda does so, dropping his body so his chest his on the bed. He presses his face against the tent in Hinata’s pants and breathes in heavily, his tongue peeking out to swipe at the bulge that threatens to pop open the buttons of his pants. He looks content, breathing in Hinata’s smell.

“U-Undo it with your mouth.” Hinata swipes his fingers over Komaeda’s hair, coaxing him gently. Komaeda hums and takes Hinata’s zipper in his teeth, pulling it down after a few moments of clumsily trying to grab it properly. Then, he craftily pushes the button from its hole using his tongue – it swipes over Hinata’s boxers and Hinata moans despite himself. Finally, Komaeda pulls his boxers down and immediately engulfs his cock into the warm heat of his mouth.

He leaves a trail of saliva all over Hinata’s crotch, from his thighs to his balls to his dick. Looking up at Hinata, he kisses the head, giving that same dazed and content expression as he had earlier. Hinata pushes his head down without speaking, wanting him to just _suck_ , because that was what Komaeda was best at. It was always downright sloppy and filthy, but it felt amazing. “C-Come on, Nagito. Do it, that’s an order.”

Slyly, Komaeda opens his mouth wide and sucks on Hinata’s cock; just the head at first, but then he sinks himself lower and lower, until he’s whimpering around his dick. His tongue rubs, flat against his shaft, and Hinata moans appreciatively. There’s nothing that can compare to this. Hinata holds his head there as he starts to thrust into Komaeda’s mouth – he can feel himself hitting the back of Komaeda’s throats and he almost stops. Komaeda sounds like he’s impossibly happy, though, to suck on Hinata’s cock as hard and as fast as he wants it. “Fuck… f-fuck, Nagito…!”

Hinata’s eyes widen and he grits his teeth, knowing that the feeling will be too much soon. Hinata doesn’t say anything, only pacing his thrusts faster, listening to every gasp and whine Komaeda lets out from around his cock. He puts his hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut, thinking about Komaeda, his face, his thighs, his ass, _everything_. Komaeda buries his face as close as possible to him and then moves back, giving one, long kittenish lick to the slit of his cock. Hinata’s legs shake and he orgasms all over Komaeda’s face and hair with a loud “H-Holy shit.”

Komaeda purses his lips, cum dripping down and all over his face. “Ah… fuck, sorry, here,” Hinata says hastily, looking around for a paper towel. But Komaeda makes a noise and shakes his head, wiping Hinata’s seed onto the back of his hand and licking it up. Hinata stifles a gasp and makes a mental note of this picture; Komaeda, all red and soft, his lips big and wet, covered in his cum and looking so happy. He grabs a towel from the bedside table anyways and wipes the rest off of Komaeda’s fluffy hair.

“Do you want me to…” Hinata starts, but he can’t continue when he looks down between Komaeda’s legs. There’s cum on his stomach and the bed and realization quickly dawns on Hinata. “You really are just like a puppy… Let’s relax now, I’m tired.”

Komaeda flops onto the bed, yawning. “Oh. And you can talk now, obviously.”

“I wasn’t sure,” Komaeda replies, tugging Hinata down onto the bed beside him by his arm. “I thought being a dog suited me.”

“It does… kind of.” Hinata reaches for the sheet and pulls it over them. “But I like your voice. I’ll take that off for you…”

He lifts Komaeda’s head up and snaps the collar off. There’s a thick red line around Komaeda’s neck from where it was, and Hinata finds himself staring. He shoves it into the drawer where all of Komaeda’s things are.

Komaeda shuffles close to him, his chest pressed up against Hinata’s side. Just a few moments later, Komaeda’s breathing steadies out and his breath tickles over Hinata’s shoulder; he’s out like a light. “I love you too,” Hinata murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Komaeda’s head. There’s a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest and he smiles, watching Komaeda’s eyelids flutter until he too falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR SOME REASON I FORGOT THIS LAST TIME BUT you can send me requests [here](http://fuckedkomaeda.tumblr.com/ask) as per usual! im trying to write 1 request a day (this was yesterdays actually) so it shouldnt take too long to plow through these
> 
> personally i think komaeda is a bunny one-hundred percent but no one knows what noises bunnies make so i went with a dog heh


	5. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: komaeda masturbating while thinking of hinata
> 
> no warnings

Komaeda’s heart is pounding as he shuts the door to his cabin and slides down onto the floor. He’s clutching Hinata’s present to his chest, trying to make sense of what this could possibly mean. Perhaps it’s just an innocent gift… maybe Hinata doesn’t know what it is. There’s a large chance he’s overreacting, but as he stares down at the crudely-painted vibrator in his hands, it’s easy to imagine that Hinata  _knows_.

His body is already warm just thinking about the other boy; he rests his head against the door and closes his eyes, breathing heavily. He thinks about Hinata himself, warm and kind, and then about Hinata’s body, strong and handsome. Both thoughts send tingles up his spine and he wavers on his feet as he stands up and walks over to his bed.

The mattress is plush and the sheets are soft. He pushes his shirt up, feeling the blankets against his skin. He holds the vibrator over his face, and after a moment of contemplation, he turns it on.

He starts by brushing it over his stomach and he can’t help but giggle softly at the feeling. It tickles, so he moves it up to his chest, grazing it over one of his nipples. He wonders what Hinata would think of this. He would find Komaeda’s body cute, maybe, or absolutely disgusting… maybe he’s just the right type for him, or he’s too thin and frail. He uses his free hand to pinch his other nipple, rolling them with his hand and then pinching them with his fingers. He can’t help but moan, already sensitive.

“Ha…” He bites his lip and removes the vibrator from away from his chest, dropping it onto the couch as he slips his pants off.

 _Touch yourself,_ the voice in his head says. It sounds like Hinata, or someone similar. It’s eerily familiar and he obeys, tracing his hand down from his stomach to his naval, then to his boxers.

He wants to take it slow, though. This may be the only time he has to himself before he inevitably dies, and he wants to savor it. He foregoes touching his cock and moves to his thighs, quickly reaching for the vibrator again. He slides it between his thighs and squishes it, lolling his head to the side to cover his mouth with the sheets. Squeezing his eyes so hard he draws tears, he thrusts the vibrator in between his thighs; it brushes up against the base of his erection and his ass but he doesn’t move it any further up.  _Hinata would like seeing you like this. He’d like seeing your tears and your blush._

He shoves the vibrator down his boxers and circles his erection with it, shoving his other hand into his mouth and sucking on his fingers to stop himself from crying out. The walls in the cabins aren’t especially thick, and he doesn’t want to be chastised for disturbing anyone. Shoving the vibrator between his thighs, he holds it there by tensing his legs. He grabs onto his cock in the meantime, pumping himself slowly, eyelashes fluttering with glee.  _Faster._ He obeys himself – the voice – and speeds his pace up; he finds himself bucking into his own hand, whining through his fingers.

“Hina… Ah.” He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and reaches back, near his ass. His heart is hammering against his chest, faster than ever, but he pushes one inside himself anyways. It hurts, but something inside him urges him on. _You look amazing like this._ He fingers himself, the vibrator still buzzing against him. His movements are slow and tentative, but he goes faster and faster as the pain ebbs away. Soon, he’s slamming his finger into himself, squirming around and trying to find the one thing that’ll make him want to scream.

—And he does, with his whole body shaking. He’s about to put another finger in, dazed by the sensations, when he takes note of the vibrator again. It’s a bit adventurous, even for him, but he takes it back into his grasp and teases his hole with it. It’s as big as two of his fingers, but it vibrates, and that’s what’s exciting. He’s pretty sure Hinata’s dick wouldn’t vibrate, but it’s round enough that when he pushes it, he imagines Hinata pressing into him.

 _Do it harder._ Komaeda has no choice but to do so, and he pushes the vibrator deep inside until it’s against his prostate whether he likes it or not. He does, of course, but the sensation makes him quiver and tug at the sheets, unable to stay still. 

He pulls his ass cheeks apart and coaxes the toy in and out of himself, each thrust making his moans louder and more desperate. He feels like a mess; there’s drool all over the sheets and his chin; he can barely keep his eyes open.

_You’re so beautiful._

His orgasm comes before he can stop himself, his toes curling with the sheer force of it. The vibrator hums pleasantly from inside him and he pulls it out with the last bit of energy he has, trying to imagine the feeling of Hinata’s cum dripping down his thighs. He can’t.

A feeling of embarrassment instantly fills him, but he hides his face against his pillow, thinking of Hinata’s smiling face.  It calms him down after a few shaky breaths and he pulls the blankets over his body, promptly shoving the vibrator into the drawer beside his bed.

He vows never to use it again on himself; but that’s a lie and he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt going to post this here but someone wanted me to! its not very good so i may take this down later


End file.
